kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Recipe for Disaster
A Recipe for Disaster is an episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Chef Shiitake returns as Kawasaki's mentor and Kirby makes “popcorn” out of Dedede’s monster, Cobgoblin. Plot The episode starts with Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby collecting ingredients, until Kirby sees Chef Shiitake and tells Tiff and Tuff. They all think he's a monster, so they follow him. Kawasaki has no customers and thinks he's a bust, but Shiitake comes in, and Kawasaki thinks that he's a monster. He starts attacking him, and Tiff reminds him of the time when he was going to eat Kirby, but Kawasaki so through the disguise, and revealed Shiitake as the monster Popon. They think he's back, but this was proven wrong after Shiitake shows his knife skills, so Kawasaki is put to the test by having his teacher try his food. Obviously to him, it's awful, so he closes down his restaurant, and Kawasaki becomes a bust. King Dedede hears of Shiitake's appearance, and finds him and takes him to the castle. In exchange for staying at the castle, Shiitake must show his cooking prowess. He does, and Tiff gets suspicious of why his cooking is so good compared to Kawasaki's. She and Tuff investigate, but Kawasaki is at his restaurant, filling with rage. The Cappies go to the castle and try Shiitake's food, and on TV, he tells Kawasaki to come help him. He goes, but Shiitake leaves for something. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Kawasaki follow him, and while Shiitake comes out, they investigate the room he was in, and finds a box of Gijira Extract. They wonder if that is why Shiitake's cooking is good, so they try it on a cup of ramen. After tasting it, Kawasaki is called to make something. While Shiitake is distracted, Kawasaki puts Gijira Extract on his food, and everyone likes it. He, Tiff, and Tuff reveal what a fraud Shiitake is, so Kawasaki throws the Extract at him, and ricochets off him and a wall, and Kirby swallows it. Tiff says that the Extract causes people to have hallucinations, so Kirby hallucinates and attempts to eat Dedede and Escargoon. Dedede orders a monster called Cobgoblin, and it attacks Kirby. and Lady Like]] He then inhales Kawasaki's frying pan and becomes Cook Kirby. He strips Cobgoblin off his corn, and starts making popcorn, but it explodes, so Dedede wasted money buying popcorn, so he eats some, but they pop in his mouth. Shiitake lets Kawasaki continue running his business, but he must improve or he will be exiled. Shiitake reveals that he never used Gijira Extract on his food, but was merely just a souvenir for Kawasaki. Even though Shiitake lost his reputation, he is happy that Kawasaki learned something, and says that he has a strong ally who likes his food, meaning Kirby, and the episode ends. Changes in the dub *The Gijira Extract is changed from being a drug to being a chemical. *the characters say a few differant stuff *there is differant music *Kirby has a slightly lower pitch voice and makes a fewer noises *escargoon does not say your kidding when kirby chases him, he just screams and runs. Gallery Gijira TiffTuff.png|Tiff and Tuff File:Girgira hallucination1.jpg|Dedede and Escargoon